1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to archery devices and more particularly to a carrying device for quickly and releasably securing a bow to a user's body for transport.
2. Prior Art
In archery, both in hunting conditions and on the archery range, it is often desired to transport the bow while freeing the hands of the archer. Traditionally this has been done by slipping the bow string over the head and shoulder of the archer, however, this method is cumbersome, and in certain instances, particularly when using compound bows, is not practical.
Therefore, archers have heretofore often been faced with a difficulty in transporting an awkward bow while at the same time grasping other objects requiring both hands. Additionally, both in hunting and on ranges frequently the bow is not in use for protracted time periods and it would be an advantage to relieve the strain of carrying the bow in the hand for those time periods, particularly since some bows can be relatively heavy, without requiring that the bow be set aside.